


Counting Stars

by smoss



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoss/pseuds/smoss
Summary: Secrets are not meant to be hidden forever and when you come from a long line of police officers it something that you value. In the aftermath of a police shooting, something that Jamie has hidden from his family is coming to light in the midst of recovery and war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm facing writer block and this popped in my head and I wanted it out. I'm still working on Good Fortune, just need to get past the current stage that has me stuck.

It was supposed to be a slow day, but that had gotten thrown out the window when someone decided that he would snatch a purse while right in front of two of New York Finest.

_Just another day in the life_ , Jamie Reagan thought as he and his partner ran after the Latino-American male wearing a red windbreaker. Yet, worry began to fill his gut when he saw that they were running into an area known as Bitter Ends’. Just this morning, the Boss had informed them that they were to avoid the area because of Los Lourdes gang members’ actions against police officers.

“Vinnie, hold up a moment,” Jamie yelled to his partner, “Center, Twelve-George requesting Ten-Eighty-Five forthwith to the Bitterman Houses.”

_“Ten-Four, be advised Twelve-George the nearest unit is twenty blocks.”_

_Damn it_ , Jamie thought as he followed his partner around a corner that led to an empty courtyard. Both police officers looked at each other a Vinnie climbed over a fence to join Jamie. This was supposed to have been an additional tour to allow Vinnie to get some money for his family and now both officers knew that they had walked into a trap.

Jamie reached forward and grabbed Vinnie by his jacket and began to back up when he felt the pain before he heard the gunshot that knocked him to the ground. He could feel pain as it traveled all over his body and using what strength he had left, he dragged himself to the nearest cover. Hiding behind the wall, Jamie looked over toward Vinnie and saw him on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and around his neck.

Drawing his weapon from its holster, Jamie looked to the roof and spotted the shooters. He had to admit that Los Lourdes was going all out as they formally declared war on the NYPD. Taking his stance, he opened fire on the roof before he felt pain in his back. He should have expected them to set up a crossfire and now he was paying for ignoring that one fact that the courtyard was a kill zone.

 “Ten-Thirteen-U, officers down. Bitterman Houses,” Jamie said into his radio as he opened fire and using the last of his strength rushed forward to drag his partner to his wall.

Making a split-second decision, Jamie began to apply pressure to the wound that was bleeding heavily. Looking into the face of a man that had become a brother to him, Jamie saw that he was giving him a smile.

“Don’t you give me that smile,” Jamie said in anger, “We got a long way to go, you and me. You fight this.”

“I told you when all this started that this is the end,” Vinnie said as he struggled to breathe, “I have had that feeling all week, Reagan.”

Jamie looked at Vinnie as his friend’s life flowed between his fingers; he knew that he had taken a few hits, but this was losing Joe all over once more. Leaning back against the wall, he fought the pain as he hugged his partner closer to his chest and allowed the darkness that he had been fighting to claim him.

While radio mobile patrol and unmarked police vehicles belonging to the Twelfth and surrounding precincts and division rushed toward the call that every officer feared. Sergeant Anthony "Tony" Renzulli was following leading a convoy of lights and sirens as they weaved in and out of traffic. Tony hit the accelerator as he turned a corner and drove down the sidewalk of the Bitterman Houses.

Tony saw them bother as they laid on the ground with Reagan on top of Cruz; it was this scene that ate him up because he was Reagan’s Training Officer just like his was Joe and Danny’s. It had been his job to train those young men into the officers that they were. The family had already lost Joe, and Jamie was the baby of the family.

His car slid to a stop ad he jumped out of the car with his weapon drawn. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony noticed that he was followed by several officers and ESU rushed to the front of the line leading them to the downed officers.

“Reagan!”

“Cruz!”

Those were the shouts; Tony heard as his line moved forward to the two. The worry that had been in his chest had increased when he saw the ground surrounding the two was a dark red. He could see that the ground was litter with shells and holes from the exchange of gunfire.  He could hear more sirens as he rushed toward the two and just from looking at Vinnie; he could tell that the kid was gone. Silence filled the courtyard as he turned his attention to Jamie and he would admit later that he was nervous as he raised his hand to the kid neck.

“Boss, I have a weak pulse,” Tony yelled as he and two other officers moved Vinnie, “Where’s that bus!”

“Stuck,” Lieutenant Wheeler yelled from his position covering the roof in case the shooting started again.

Looking at Jamie and making his decision as he noticed that the younger man was becoming whiter; Tony grabbed him by the arm, and he could feel how sticky the uniform was. Several other officers caught Jamie after understanding what Tony was going to do. They didn’t have time to wait for the bus to arrive while one of their own dies. Tony could hear the Watch Commander order roadblock as he slid into the back of the seat and began to apply pressure to the wound.

“Come on, Harvard; I need you to fight,” Tony ordered the young man, “I have put into much time and money on training you up.”

Cracking an eye, Jamie gave his mentor a tired smile, “Always knew you were a softie, Sarge.”

Giving a pain filled laugh, Tony replied, “I need you to hang on, Reagan. We are getting you to Bellevue Hospital Center where they will give you the best.”

_Never thought that I would end up here_ , Jamie thought as he looked into the eyes of his training officer. Tony watched as his rookie gave him a smile that was filled with pain as he reached into his pocket and seem to be fumbling around before he withdrew a slowed fist.

“What you gut Harvard?”

Another pained smile was his answer as Jamie opened his palm and showed him a ring. Tony had been married long enough to notice that it was a wedding band. Putting more pressure on the gunshot wound, Tony watched as his former partner tried to put it on his ring finger.

Taking pity on the younger man, Tong held his hand so that the ring can get on. Admittedly, Tony was shocked that the kid had married someone and kept it from him; however, Jamie was famous for wanting to keep his professional and private life split. It did hurt on some level that the kid had hit this marriage. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Jamie’s hand had gone limp and his eyes were closing.

“Jamie, open your eyes,” Tony yelled as he pressed down hard, he could see Bellevue coming up. Yet, Jamie was not responding to him, and the worried more since he breathing was getting shallower.

Tony was brought out of his thoughts as the RMP slid to a stop and the rear door opened allowed several hands to reach in and pull the wounded Reagan out of the car. Keeping the kid’s head leveled, Tony stepped out of the car and held the attending nurses and doctors put the kid on the stretcher. Standing there watching as the kid was rushed to the ER, Tony took a chance to look at himself and the back of the car and the only thing that filled him was worry when he thought back to the crime scene.

Even thought he had been holding pressure on the wound, the entire front of his uniform was covered in blood as well as the backseat of the RMP. Combined with the blood lost earlier, that was a lot of blood for one man to lose. Looking around the area, Tony could already see marked and unmarked NYPD cars as they arrived.

_This was no ordinary police shooting_ , Tony thought as he entered the ER lobby, _they went after the kid of the Police Commissioner and just declared war on us._


End file.
